Episode 523 (8th February 1990)
Plot Danny heads off to see his wife to talk about monetary arrangements. Sharon encourages Simon to be Steven's godfather. Rod remains upset over Hazel's disappearance. Cindy visits Holy Rood Church and talks to Father Fraser about wanting Steven to be baptised as Catholic. Father Fraser realises that is not all Cindy has come to talk about end encourages her to open up to him. Danny tells Mandy he will return to her if they can move up to Newcastle. Mandy stands her ground and remains adamant that she will not move. Cindy tells Father Fraser that Ian is not Steven's father. Father Fraser advises Cindy not to tell anyone. Pat shows Frank their vandalised wedding photos. Frank is stunned when she tells him Janine did it. Pat then tells Frank that she has seen the teachers at Janine's school about her behaviour again, and the teachers think Janine should have a psychiatric assessment. Frank insists Janine is not having one, and blames the teachers for her behaviour, stating they cannot cope with her. Mo thinks Marge has rushed into her decision but Marge insists she wants to go on the cruise. Dot prepares to tell Marge she wants her to move out, but before she can, Marge tells her she is leaving. Dot is saddened by her news. Cindy returns from her day at the church and tells Ian they can have Steven christened. Marge packs her bags and says goodbye to Dot. Cindy tells Ian she wants Michelle to be Steven's godmother. Ian asks Michelle, but she is unsure what to do. Dot mopes around after Marge's departure. Michelle makes tea for Danny but throws it in the bin when he takes too long returning home. Once he has returned, he tells Michelle that he has been offered a new job in Newcastle, and wants her and Vicki to go with him. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Marge - Pat Coombs *Pete - Peter Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mo - Edna Dore *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Mandy - Charon Bourke *Ada - Vera Jakob *Fred - Richard Addison *Barbara - Alannah O'Sullivan *Harry - John Boswall *Father Fraser - Michael Godley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *25 Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Julie's *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Danny's house - Living room and driveway *Holy Rood Church - Nave *Unknown road Notes *Final appearance of Marge Green. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Danny is determined to leave Albert Square - but who will he take with him - his wife or Michelle? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,160,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes